The invention relates to training apparatus for the trunk musculature. Training apparatus for the most diverse areas and musculatures of the human body are known from the most diverse publications.
A training apparatus for the trunk musculature is known from the document DE 94 05 749 U1. The apparatus consists of a structure with a floor stand, a support frame, an air-filled ball and positioning devices for the legs and the lower body for training the trunk musculature. The air-filled ball supports the weight of the upper body when the person is on his or her back, in prone position or on his or her side. The positioning device arranged at the opposite end of the floor stand holds the feet, the lower legs or the knees of the exercising person in place, depending on the type of exercise. The knees, the thighs or the pelvis rest on the support arranged in the middle.
The person has to lift his or her upper body from the air-filled ball and lower it down on the ball again to train the trunk musculature. Twisting of the body during use cannot be ruled out. Individual muscles and special muscles of the trunk musculature cannot be easily trained.